Meu anjo
by Serena Benetton
Summary: Touya percebe que seu namorado Yukito está cada dia mais estranho, sua outra identidade está ficando mais forte e isso está tirando seu sono. Shonen-ai


Era um fim de tarde normal e dois namorados passavam um tempo juntos após a aula estudando na casa de um deles.

Touya se sentia um pouco perturbado, sempre que olhava para Yukito via seus olhos diferentes e muitas vezes percebia que a presença vinda do seu namorado já não era a mesma. Isso vinha acontecendo há algum tempo, dês de o tempo que começaram a namorar e ficou mais evidente após começarem a terem relações, que a outra parte do Yukito estava ficando cada dia mais forte. De certa forma, isso assustava Touya.

-Tudo bem Touya?

Yukito despertara Touya de seus pensamentos.

-Claro...

Touya sorri gentilmente para seu namorado. Yukito se levantava do sofá e pega seus livros e cadernos.

-Melhor eu ir para casa, hoje você não me parece bem para estudar. Não se force muito.

Eles teriam uma prova no dia seguinte, Yukito pensava que poderia ser apenas tensão pré-prova e antes que ficasse tarde, resolveu deixar o namorado descansar.

Ele se dirige para a porta e olha Touya com a expressão longe em seus próprios pensamentos tentando disfarçar, então se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo.

-Amanhã a gente se encontra antes da aula?

-Eu passo para te buscar. Eu te amo.

-Eu também...

Yukito sai, sabia que seu namorado estava com algum problema, mas não falaria com ele agora.

Touya fora para seu quarto, todos já estavam em seus quartos se preparando para dormir ou dormindo, então tentou não fazer barulho. Também não conseguia dormir, pensava em tudo de estranho que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias.

Seu namorado às vezes o olhava diferente, às vezes até um pouco triste. Eles se olhavam assim apenas por alguns segundos e logo o olhar alegre de Yukito voltava. Tinham vezes em que não parecia ser seu namorado que o beijava, parecia diferente...

Não queria pensar nisso, mas não conseguia. Deitado de barriga para cima, olhava para o teto, observava a luz da Lua refletida do espelho do quarto quando sentiu uma presença estranha. Ele olha para a janela, para a porta e não vê nada, então olha para a parte escura do quarto e vê um anjo que estava agora dentro de seu quarto. Não sentiu medo, pois era um anjo já conhecido e uma presença antiga. O vento que vinha da janela aberta, fazia com que a cortina e os cabelos do anjo balançar com ele.

Touya senta-se na cama e encara o anjo que se aproximava lentamente enquanto a luz da lua começa a iluminá-lo.

-Yue...

-Não consigo mais ficar escondido.

-Eu sabia que um dia você viria falar comigo...

-Sei que você percebeu que o Yukito já não é mesmo.

Touya abaixa a cabeça.

-Apenas quero saber se isso vai afetar a vida do Yukito. Se isso vai mudar em alguma coisa nosso relacionamento.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso, o Yukito não irá desaparecer e não deixarei sua irmã sozinha quando ela ou você precisarem de ajuda. Não só quando estiverem em perigo, mas estarei sempre ao lado de vocês dois.

-Sempre ao lado de Sakura e de mim? Algo de muito ruim está para acontecer?

-Não é bem isso. –Yue se aproxima mais da cama de Touya, a lua o iluminava cada vez mais. – Não consigo mais ficar longe de você Touya!

Touya arregala os olhos e Yue passa a mão sobre o rosto do rapaz se inclina e o beija. Touya hesita no primeiro momento mas se sente tão confortável naquele beijo que não o interrompe.

Um beijo terno que fora ficando cada vez mais agressivo e agora Yue recolhia suas asas. Touya olha para o anjo sem asas, seus cabelos voando como suas vestes, ele segura na mão de Yue o puxando para perto, deita-se fazendo Yue se inclinar e ir se deitando por cima dele lentamente.

Touya o beija enquanto passava suas mãos naquele anjo totalmente encantador.

Yue coloca a mão na cintura de Touya por debaixo da camisa e o olha seriamente.

-Não quero parar nesse beijo.

-E não precisa.

Yue o beija novamente, descendo para seu pescoço sussurra:

-Você é lindo!

Touya quase não ouvira seu anjo.

A Lua os iluminava, suas roupas pelo chão e o suor em seus corpos denunciavam o que havia acontecido entre eles, sem se importarem, dormiram abraçados.

De manhã, o Sol que entrava pela janela ainda aberta incomodava Touya que desperta.

-Yue?

Ele olha para os lados, estava apenas com o lençol em seu corpo e sem Yue ao seu lado. Não podia ter sido apenas um sonho, Touya não queria que fosse!

Naquele dia, ele buscou com Yukito como haviam combinado, claro que ele não se lembrava de nada, mas estava muito cansado sem saber por que, já que "dormira" à noite toda. Isso fez Touya pensar que não havia mesmo sonhado, mas não poderia falar para seu namorado, este não sabia da existência do Yue ainda.

Nas noites seguintes um anjo começou a ir ao seu quarto frequentemente, aliás, este aparecia aonde quer que Touya estivesse para tirar sua solidão, independente de qual identidade estivesse usando. Eles nunca ficariam longe um do outro.

2


End file.
